


Your putt looks great in those jeans.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Eddie and Aleks (now with Jordan!) revisit the putt putt course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your putt looks great in those jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M CRYING I GOOGLED GOLF PICK UP LINES AND THAT CAME UP AND I WAS LIKE BITCH WE HAVE A WINNER!

Around five o’clock in the afternoon, everyone was growing antsy. Eddie had suggested that they go and do something fun and James had laughed, jokingly suggesting that they play putt putt again. He’d never have expected Eddie to agree with him, nor had he anticipated how easy it was to string Aleks along with them and convince Jordan that he had to come too. Jordan drove them there, singing along to crappy pop songs with Eddie while James and Aleks sprawled casually in the back seats. James bit his lip to suppress giggles, unsure why their small outing made him giddy. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of their first time, the memories flooding back. Of course, that had been before he and Aleks had started dating. James smiled to himself as he glanced down between him and Aleks. They may have been sitting away from each other and Aleks might have been leaning heavily against his window but their hands were still linked in the middle seat. James was pulled from his thoughts by Jordan, who parked the car and shouted rather loudly,

“We’re here!”

 

 

James opened his door, slamming it shut and half jogging to the other side of the car so that he could be a gentleman and open Aleks’ door for him. Naturally, Aleks had already opened it and was halfway out by the time James got there. Not giving up, James offered his hand. Aleks raised his eyebrow, shaking his head and desperately trying to hide his smirk as he brushed his boyfriend off. James pouted but didn’t dwell on it, sneakily wrapping his arm around Aleks’ waist instead. Aleks rolled his eyes but he let him, leaning into James as Eddie and Jordan sped ahead.

“Remember the last time we were here? That was great. I mean it was even better because we had Kevin but eh, Jordan’s all right.” James said cheekily as they caught up with Eddie and Jordan. Jordan called out indignantly while Eddie laughed beside him.

“Yeah, I remember the last time were here. I kicked your ass and then you threw perfectly good gum into the pond.” Aleks reminded his boyfriend. James chewed his lip, looking away guiltily as he attempted to hide his smile.

 

 

It took them ten minutes to grab their balls and clubs. James chose pink, no surprise there, Jordan took blue, Eddie switched it up and went for orange while Aleks was content to choose silver again.

“So what are the rules?” Jordan asked as Aleks held onto the paper. James peered over his shoulder, arm still wrapped snugly around his boyfriend’s waist. Aleks murmured a bunch of crap before starting an actual sentence,

“Basically don’t cheat, maximum number of strokes is seven and yeah that’s basically all the important ones.” Aleks said nonchalantly before he added, “Oh and don’t forget to have fun.” He said sarcastically. Eddie snickered.

“We can’t spell a name this time. Hordan, your name sucks.” James complained as Aleks wrote their initials into the tiny card.

“I don’t know. Jaje s a pretty good name.” Aleks said.

“Yeah, that’s a great name. Don’t hate, James.” Eddie said, grinning when James glared at him.

 

 

The first hole was fairly simple and James had been sure he’d got it in the bag. Yet, as the others watched and tried to hide their laughter, James was on his fourth stroke. He sighed in relief when it finally went into the hole, beaming proudly as everyone clapped and cheered. Aleks shook his head as he pencilled it in, the situation very reminiscent of their first time here.

“It was that stupid little mound. I forgot about it.” James defended himself. Aleks nodded, grinning smugly.

“I swear, I’m not bad at this or anything!” James protested but even he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Aleks daren’t say anything to his boyfriend for fear of laughing in his face. Instead, he only nodded. Unfortunately for James, Eddie had overheard and his laugh was obnoxious.

“James, you’re terrible at this and you know it.” Eddie howled. James pouted, reassured by a gentle pat on the back from Aleks.

 

 

By the fifth hole it was just embarrassing. Aleks had to look away as Eddie and Jordan looked on, laughing loudly at James as they egged him on.

“You’re doing great James; you’re the best putt putt player out there!” Jordan said sarcastically, clapping his hands while Eddie giggled beside him. Aleks still refused to look, finding different things to concentrate on as his boyfriend butchered his own pride.

“Shut up, Jordan! You’re distracting me!” James accused as he hit the ball, watching as it skimmed the edge of the hole and rolled straight by. “This is bullshit!” He cried perhaps a little too loudly, dropping his club onto the ground as Eddie wiped tears from his eyes.

“How is that even possible?” He asked as Jordan shrugged, shaking his head as he chucked James’ club to the side and began his turn. It was safe to assume James was done with that hole. James stormed over to Aleks, resting his chin upon his shoulder.

“So should I just put you down for five then?” Aleks asked. James nodded into Aleks’ shoulder.

 

 

The night ended as expected. James lost by a landslide, even if Aleks sneakily took one or two strokes off his score. Aleks won, Jordan came in second and Eddie came in third. Unlike the first time they went, they managed to finish before the course closed and Eddie finally got the ice-cream he’d wanted so badly before. In fact, they all decided to get a celebratory cone. They stood outside of Jordan’s car, because heaven forbid they get ice-cream on his seats, and ate them.

“Hey Eddie, can you smell my ice-cream a second? It smells a little off.” Jordan said. Aleks and James looked at him quizzically as Eddie trustingly leaned in to ‘smell’ Jordan’s ice-cream. He cried out when Jordan pushed the treat into his nose, laughing manically. Eddie recoiled, wiping his nose furiously as his three friends laughed at his misfortune.

“You’re a jerk.” Eddie muttered, turning away from Jordan and licking his ice-cream. He couldn’t stay mad for long though, turning and laughing along with his friends. Aleks rolled his eyes at them, licking at his own cone.

 

 

Aleks frowned when James seemed suddenly closer than before. He watched as James’ tongue snuck out and took a big, long lick of his ice-cream.

“Dude, what the fuck? Lick your own cone.” Aleks exclaimed, moving his ice-cream away from James’ wriggling tongue. The latter laughed.

“I wanted some of yours.” He said, as though that explained everything.

“We have the same flavour, asshole.” Aleks reminded him. James only shrugged, smirking to himself.

“Yeah, but yours tastes better.” James explained. Aleks frowned.

“You’re so full of shit.” He muttered under his breath. James giggled.

“Yeah but you love me.” James said, beaming at his boyfriend. Aleks sighed.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Aleks said.


End file.
